At present, in instant messaging (IM) software, abstract information that can be displayed is exclusive information. For example, when a link of a product is inputted in Taobao Wangwang, information related with the product can be displayed. When a Paipai link of a product is inputted in Tencent QQ, information of the produce in Paipai is displayed.
However, in a conventional technical solution, abstract information among different IM software cannot be used universally. Moreover, if Uniform/Universal Resource Locators (URL) in other software are inputted in software, the abstract information cannot be displayed. If a specific link in Taobao Wangwang or URLs in other software are inputted in QQ, the abstract information cannot be displayed. Furthermore, in the conventional technical solution, after the abstract information is displayed in an IM window, a function of conveniently sharing the abstract information in a Social Networking Services (SNS) community is not provided to a user. Thus, function extension of the IM software is affected, and user experience is reduced.